Some modern broadcast receivers are designed to support multiple audio inputs from different broadcast domains. For example end user content (such as a radio show) may be received via audio inputs from domains such as frequency modulation broadcasting (FM), digital audio broadcasting (DAB) and/or Internet radio. These audio inputs may not normally be aligned in time with respect to the end user content and the audio inputs may further have system-immanent jitter.
It may be a requirement for the broadcast receiver to switch from one audio input to another, for example an input may be lost when the receiver moves out of range of the input's source. Due to the misalignment, the transition may not be seamless. In some systems the audio inputs may be processed to calculate a delay between two or more of the audio input. This delay may be applied to the audio inputs to attempt to align the end user content across the audio inputs.
Embodiments of the present application may be concerned with the quality of such alignment.